


Those Shorts

by focusonspn



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Quickies, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 18:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/focusonspn/pseuds/focusonspn
Summary: You can't resist to Jensen in shorts.





	Those Shorts

Jensen was surprised when he found you sitting on his trailer couch, scrolling through your phone and apparently waiting for him. Not that he complained, he just thought you were on set at that moment, but finding you there certainly brought a smile to his face.

Lifting your eyes from the screen, you took sight of him, feeling a spark of arousal running down your spine and pooling between your legs. He was dressed in a red jacket with a simple white t-shirt underneath, knee-long socks were covering his muscled calves, and a sweat band matching the jacket color was wrapped around his head. 

Your favorite part, though, were his tight red shorts. The scarlet fabric was embracing his thighs so perfectly that if you knew what to look for, you would notice the curve of his cock underneath. He was stunningly dressed like that, and - you had to admit - hot as fuck.

"What are you doing in here?" The smile remained on his features as he broke the silence, curiosity painted in his deep voice.

You placed your phone on the coffee table in front of the couch before climbing off the cushions and neared him. "I was waiting for you," you responded softly. Jensen was about to say something, but you cut him off by pushing up on your tiptoes and kissing him, stealing his words instead. He was taken aback at first at the unexpected move, but far away from complaining, he dropped his hands on your waist and pressed your body against his, deepening the kiss. "You know, I love you dressed like this," you pulled his lip between your teeth, sucking hard.

"Oh, yeah?" his voice was deeper now, denoting how much your words and acts were affecting him.

"Yes, and you know how bad I am at sports,” your wet lips traced his neck as Jensen inhaled through his nose, holding back a moan. "So, I was wondering," your teeth found his jawline, making a tiny but deep groan escape from his plump lips, "if I could come up with some better grades," your lips finally brushed against his ear, causing goosebumps broke in his skin, and whispered, "Coach."

Jensen choked in a groan at what you called him, the bulge underneath his jeans growing harder. "And how you think we could work that out?" he managed to breathe out. 

"Oh, I have some ideas."

Without thinking it twice, you kissed him hard as your hands pulled out his red jacket, and threw it up to some unknown place in the trailer. Following the expanse of his body, you sunk on your knees and worked his shorts and boxers down in one motion. He was half hard, and it only took a few pumps of your hand to have him hard as a rock in front of your hungry eyes. Jensen hissed under his breath when your thumb connected with the velvety tip, and then moaned when you leaned in to replace your finger with your tongue. 

You began to tease him with your tongue and hand, lowering your hand to the base and swirling your tongue on his tip, sometimes even sucking on it. Causing him those grunts that turned you on so much, you took him deep in your mouth. 

"Oh - oh, fuck," he exhaled when the head of his cock reached the back of your throat, and you began to lower your head, swirling your tongue and hollowing your cheeks the way you knew he loved. "Like that, baby, like that," his praise send shivers of pleasure down your body, and then you looked up. He was gripping the edge of the kitchen counter behind him in both hands, his torso leaning on it, his eyes closed in pure lust, and his lips trying to hold back his sounds. You loved affecting him like that, making him lose his mind.

The carpet covering the floor did little to cushion the weight you were putting on your knees, causing them to start to ache. You paid no mind to the pain as you lowered your head a few more times, shoving his dick inside your mouth over and over again. Your right hand was wrapped around the extension you couldn't fit in your mouth, following the rhythm you set with your head.

Moments later - with your name falling from his lips - Jensen came; his hot cum pushing through your throat. When you were finished of swallowing every last drop, you wiped the drool remaining on your lips and chin with the back of your hand. 

"So, how was that, Coach?" you asked playfully as you got up on your feet. He was trying to slow down his breathing, still leaning on the counter. He grinned at you with lazy eyes before cupping your cheeks and pressing his lips on yours. The kiss was sweet and slow, filled with such love and adoration that it warmed your heart.

"I love you," Jensen whispered against your lips when he pulled away, his thumbs caressing your cheeks.

“I love you too,” you whispered back, barely audible as you leaned in for a second kiss. Just before you could make contact, three loud knocks sounded from the door.

“Jay, hurry up! Next take goes on in five,” Jared said from behind the door. His raspy voice gave him away, otherwise, you would have ignored it.

"I'm coming!" the green-eyed actor called back, and then proceed to put his shorts in place again, your eyes glued to his every movement. Again, the red fabric was squeezing his thighs. Again, the red fabric was caging the beautiful cock that was just in your mouth moments before.

"See you later, babe," Jensen muttered softly, but you didn't notice, you were too focused on drooling for your man. He leaned over to peck your lips then left the trailer, his pretty ass disappearing through the door. 

God, those shorts will be the death of you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
